Proving Love
by Biene
Summary: What if Garcia had not survived Baylor? And what if Morgan gets a chance to bring her back to life and finally admit his feelings for her? MorganGarcia


A/N: This just popped into my mind, I don't know how or why and it was partly very difficult to write, so I would appreciate it if you told me how you like the outcome!

You all know that the usual disclaimer is to be applied: I don't own Criminal Minds and never will…

Now enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Proving Love

With tears in his eyes Morgan went down to the morgue to see for himself that his Garcia was dead, shot because she had cared too much... For something that was just like her.

Garcia, his light in the dark, his love, his baby girl… He'd known for quite some time now he loved her, really loved her, though he couldn't pinpoint the exact time. A comment made by Reid (yes, Reid!) had made him think about it and the realization had hit him with full force.

Finally standing in front of her body he tenderly touched her cheek, his voice quivering when he whispered:

"I'm so sorry, Penelope… So sorry that I wasn't there to help you, sorry that I never told you I love you…"

Maybe, if he had had the courage to tell her that, she'd still be alive now, she would've never have accepted the date… Once more despair welled over him, almost forcing him down on his knees. It was his fault… Fresh tears filled his eyes.

He used his fingertips to softly close her now lifeless eyes, vividly remembering how they had always sparkled when she'd talked to him. That brought him back to their last conversation… He felt terrible about it, he'd been such an ass, he wished he could take it back. But jealousy had taken the better off him and there was no chance to tell her how sorry he was for that.

Everything else seemed to have lost its importance, Garcia's death left a large, dark hole, making him empty inside. He was devoid of all other feelings besides overwhelming grief and sorrow.

Finally Hotch came and almost forced him to go home. He must have been there quite a while for the sun was rapidly fading, surrendering to the night.

_As I sit along the shore_

_Of my wishes and my dreams_

_My pride lies scattered on the floor_

_With the fading sunlight beams_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia's soul had not yet left and it faced her body and Morgan. It still had the ability to feel and its heart broke for him and for the thoughts about what could have been. The love it had held for the agent was not lost, it could not, souls were bound for eternity and Morgan's soul was its counterpart. The only problem souls encountered was that of finding each other.

Now though, Garcia's was forced to leave, but not before tenderly caressing Morgan's cheek. Of course, he could not see it, but if he was sensitive enough he could at least feel it.

_My thoughts embraced by nothingness_

_Mindwaves passing by so slow_

_I long for your tender caress_

_As innocent as young fresh snow_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch had given the team time off, with Garcia's death none of them could have focused on the job right now. They all visited Morgan at least once, knowing that he had loved her. Neither of them could cheer him up though, not even a little bit. He lay in his bed or sat on a chair at the table, tears never ceasing to stream down his face. Physically he was present, but his mind was dwelling on memories with Garcia.

Days had passed and nothing had changed in his condition, he hadn't eaten and had barely drunken anything.

His feelings varied from grief to outright fury. Right now they had reached fury again, causing him to whisper:

"Why her, what did she do to deserve to die? Certainly it wasn't her time?"

He could barely master the strength to get through another day, his despair was just too great.

_As the silence fades away_

_I gather strength for another day_

_Another day I've to go through_

_Another day here, without you_

There just seemed to be nothing worthy of his attention, everything was dull compared to what had happened to her. He simply didn't have the energy to care, rather drowned in his memories. That was all he had left…

_To flee from my addiction_

_I go out, to seek the voices_

_That speak an empty benediction_

_Of hollow words and empty choices_

He remembered every moment with her in perfect clarity, every word she'd ever spoken, every smile she had ever given him and every simple touch, her smell, the feeling of her hair in his hands, her soft hands… More tears formed in his eyes, forcing him the spill the ones that were already there.

_But these words, they keep me sane_

_Until the moment you return_

_Where I let go of all the pain_

_Free of anger and concern_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God had not overlooked Morgan's grief and he pitied him, not the mention the ongoing pleas from Garcia's soul that had done the rest. He agreed on giving Garcia and Morgan another chance – for once. But Morgan would have to show himself worthy of that gift…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Morgan had fallen asleep due to his exhaustion. So he told himself it was only a dream when he opened his eyes again and wasn't in his bedroom, but in a hall that was brightly illuminated. He looked around curiously and saw lots of (as he would get to know later) souls and God (yes, Morgan was sure of that). God made his way towards him with Garcia at his side. Morgan's heart throbbed painfully in his chest. His longing for her was multiplied instantly – if that was even possible. Wanting to reach out to her and embrace her he found he couldn't move.

Then God spoke, his voice deep and strong:

"Derek Morgan, I have seen how much you grief over the loss of Penelope. And I have also seen how much she misses you, she persuaded me to give you two another chance. But I have to obey certain rules. This second chance is only possible if you recognize her among ten other women that will look exactly like her. If you should fail, you will also die. Do you understand that and do you accept these rules?"

Without hesitating, Derek answered:

"Yes, I do."

Even if he failed, he would be with her, right?

"Then it shall begin."

Within the blink of an eye, there were ten women (all clones of his goddess) in front of Morgan. He swallowed nervously, but then he took heart and eyed each of them carefully. Alone from the bodies he couldn't decide, so he looked into their eyes. Instantly he figured Garcia out. That burning fire was a dead give away for him, he had known it for quite some time now…

His voice was firm when he announced his decision.

"She's the second from the left."

He could swear he saw a smile around God's lips when he got the desired answer.

"Yes, you're right. Take her with you now and may neither of you ever forget how deep your love for each other is!"

Morgan blinked and when he opened his eyes again, he was back in his own room again, Garcia snuggled up against him. She was staring at him, not quite believing what had just happened. Neither could he, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was alive, that she was with him again.

"Derek, oh Derek… I love you so much…"

"I love you, too, Pen…"

He pulled her tighter against him, both trembling with need. Too long they had held it back, now they couldn't anymore – and didn't need to. They finally could share their first kiss, a kiss full of passion, love, hunger, but also filled with the promise of much more in the future.

_And I feel your warmth and love_

_As it into me doth flow_

_I come to only one conclusion_

_I will never let you go._

- The End –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Now, I hope you liked it and feel thrilled enough to push that little purple button… 


End file.
